


A Miko's Calling

by TatiannaTakaoRavenSin



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatiannaTakaoRavenSin/pseuds/TatiannaTakaoRavenSin
Summary: Kagome and the Inutachi won the war but at a cost. Kagome has died and merged with the Jewel and has become a soul that cannot move on. So as time moves on so does she into the next life. As she learns and grows she is dragged into another situation with a man and his lust for power. What does she do? She picks up a sword and helps! And maybe meets someone to finally love her as she deserves.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I hereby declare that I do not own Bleach nor Inuyasha. I am only going to post this once (hopefully) Please read and review! I take constructive criticism and would love to hear back from my readers!

Prologue:

Kagome sighed as she watched her friends move about their lives. She had been forced to watch them moved on from what had happened to her, she sighed again as she thought about the circumstances behind what had happened to her. It was weird how she could still move through the well. She hadn’t been denied. Though she thinks it is due to the Shikon Jewel merging with her soul and preventing her from reaching the afterlife. It had actually gotten to a point that she knew she would need help to move on. Though it never came, in either world. Not hers and not the feudal era. She was stuck and she had no clue as to why. Though with the many years of not having to worry about anything attacking her she had managed to gain control over the powers she still seemed to hold. In fact even in her incorporeal form, she was able to place a strong barrier around Era and where her shrine was to be built. She had also placed one in her time as well, making it double protected as she worked her way through time. It had been many years since she had died, she had helped both her grandfather and Kaede pass on into the afterlife. Kagome sighed once again as she watched Sango and Miroku have their fourth child. She knew that they would be around for the next decade or so before they finally make their way into her realm. She knew that Inuyasha had moved on as well, she had watched in a weird state of not caring as she watched him move on with his life. He had mated Shirori, the half-bat demon from when they had gotten the red Tetsusaiga.

That had crushed her slightly when she saw how happy he was. Though she no longer loved him, it was the way the two had gotten together, Inuyasha had been trying to kill himself in his grief. She was happy for him now, he had finally sired his heir and Sesshomaru was even pleased. Speaking of him, she was glad that there was at least one person who she could speak with. He had been her rock when she had first died. He had managed to keep her from losing her mind slowly but surely. She had watched her kit grow up under his tutelage. Kagome had even managed to somehow communicate with him, she would leave him presents and she would make sure that he knew that she was always watching over him. She wanted to make sure he would never be alone so she had begged and pleaded with Sesshomaru to take Shippo in and train him. Which she was glad for, he was just over 70 years old and he had finally gotten his second tail. He was a 10th ranked kitsune with the kitsune school. She was very proud of her kit. Kagome sighed and moved back into the trees as she moved to the well. And as she did she watched the sky and with a sad smile, she hopped into the well. The light flared and she was then in the shack, sighing again she moved out into the outside only to gasp and fight the scream that had wanted to emerge.

There above her was a giant ugly looking monster with a mask on its face, it was reaching for her knocked out mother, her younger brother was shaking like a leaf as he watched. It was clear he couldn’t see the monster at all. With a snarl that would have made Sesshomaru proud, she raced forward and grabbed the sword that had appeared about 6 months after she had died, removing it from her sheath she allowed her power to flow through it and she leaped above the monster making it look at her.

With a war cry she sliced down, her power flowing through the sword and it purified the monster. When is disappeared she looked to her mother and raced her way to her, breathing a sigh of relief she healed her mother and Souta, her younger brother, raced forward and grabbed her as she came to. She had healed up and was conscious. Though she had no clue as to who had done that, Kagome smiled sadly as she watched the pair move away. With another sigh she walked into the forest behind her, only to pause when she felt the spiritual pressure around her increase, glancing behind her she saw a man in a black kimono with black hakama. Turning she noticed he was looking around for something, when he saw her he moved towards her. He noticed the sword as she gripped it and he also saw the chain in the middle of her chest with three links left on it.

“You need to let me send you to the Soul society. You are on the verge of becoming a hallow.” He hummed as he moved closer. She lifted an eyebrow at him and gestured for him to explain. “You are dead and the soul society is where souls go to heal before being reincarnated. It is a wonderful place and you will be welcomed.”

Kagome scoffed as she looked the man over. “I have been dead for about 20 years. You’re a little late. The chain has never changed length in all the time I have been dead. I started off at 3 links and have stayed that way.”

The Shinigami gaped at her with a look of complete shock on his face as he wouldn’t have guessed that she had been this way her entire afterlife thus far. He shook his head and scanned her over and noted the sword once again. With a lifted eyebrow he nodded to it, “How do you have a Zanpaktou? You are still here in the realm of the living.”

“I have always had it. Nearly my entire afterlife. I got it about 6 months after I had died. I have been training with someone who knows how to speak with me. He has been my only friend for this entire situation. Though it is nice to know that I wasn’t alone in this world. I never realized that there was an entire society that I could have gone to after I had passed. I only have a few questions if you do not mind answering them for me?” Kagome asked as she looked at the man. He gaped slightly and then nodded. “Excellent. Now. My first question is how do you get there after you die?”

“Well, a Shinigami should come and help you pass over by doing a soul burial. I am very surprised that this hasn’t happened with you yet.” He said as he moved closer to her, noticing she was looking down at her feet in thought.

“Could I kindly request that you wait here for me for about 15 minutes. I would like to say goodbye to someone before I leave. If you do not mind.” Kagome asked as she looked at the man again. The Shinigami before he smiled and nodded his agreement before sitting down. She smiled and jumped back into the well before racing to hers and Sesshomaru’s spot. He showed up with a slight flaring of her reitsu. He looked at her and the two talked without having to actually speak. She smiled when he nodded and wished her a safe journey, bowing slightly to her trainer and her friend she ran back into the forest and leapt through the well one last time.

When she appeared before the Shinigami he was smiling and readied his own Zanpaktou, with a wish of a safe journey he sent her away.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one, I hope you like it. I know this started off as a note in a book that I had then expanded on it. I love the thought that when Kagome dies that she has a lot more power then portrayed as she would have her full soul. And from what I noticed in the manga and the anime she had a massive soul! so I hope you like it. I accpet conrstuctive critisism.

When she opened her eyes she opened her eyes she was in a field with a whole bunch of wildflowers, which made her smile, getting up she moved into the town she could sense not too far away. As she was walking she noticed that she was being stared at for the fact she had her sword on her hip the entire time. Kagome sighed as she kept moving around and before she knew it she was near a giant wall. Sighing in agitation she readied her legs and with a graceful leap, she was on the top of the walls edge. She could also feel the weight of the barrier that was around the wall. Why do they need a barrier? She thought to herself as she moved to jump down. Only she froze and slowly turned her head as she felt something come into the town behind her. Then she heard the screams. Turning fully she cast her reitsu out and felt the same as the one that had attacked her family. She growled softly and jumped down to the ground before racing like a blur into the town. She slid to a stop before the monster and without a thought unsheathed her sword and in a series of quick moves she had pushed it back far enough that she wasn’t worried about the townspeople getting in the way as she fought the monster. 

With a spin she sliced off one of the monsters arms, not really paying attention to the Shinigami she had felt appear behind her, snarling as she jumped back to avoid the monsters attack she stayed back far enough that the monster would have to try to get to her whereas she could in a second. Her head lowered slightly as she reassessed her enemy. With a blink, she was near the other arm and it was gone in a glimmering of pink and she was back to where she had been standing before. The hallow as she had learned roared out and tried to charge her, with a smirk she disappeared from nearly all senses and then appeared with her sword slicing down into the monsters' head. With a graceful jump back she watched as the monster was purified. Nodding she turned around and jolted slightly at the people who were standing behind her. Her gaze turned assessing as she moved from one to the other. 

“May I help you gentlemen?” She asked as she took a near imperceptible step back.

“We were sent from the Seireitei and were tasked with destroying the hallow you just killed. May we know your name?” A man with long silver hair and a slight build asked as he moved slightly to her right as if to surround her.

Kagome's eyes followed the man and in her peripherals she noticed the others moving in a similar pattern. Though based on the spiritual pressure of the man he as a much more powerful being versus the others near her. She noticed that there were a couple of others there and one with a badge on her bicep. Kagome noticed that as she had perused everyone the stronger man had moved to in behind her and as she turned her head to track him she realized he was closer then she thought. Gripping her sword, she moved slightly, her stance widening and her aura sucked into herself. It was then they noticed that though her aura and reitsu had disappeared she had cloaked herself as if it was armor. 

“My name is Higurashi Kagome. I just recently had a konso done in the realm of the living. I've been dead for around 20 years. What about you?” She asked as she tracked everyone with her reitsu, her main focus would be the man with the white. He was the one who would give her the most difficulty as she could tell. 

“My name is Juushiro Ukitaki, I am Captain the 13th squad of the 13 Court guard squads. I would kindly ask that you follow me so I could introduce you to my Captain Commander.” Ukitaki said as he watched her track everyone. He knew she was, and he noticed how her defense had risen as he talked. 

“Pleasure to meet you Captain.” Kagome said after a moment of her reitsu probing his for any chance of untruthfulness. She slowly relaxed and allowed her power to disappear within herself. To the point they couldn't even feel a tiny bit of her at all, with a smooth yet quick moment she sheathed her sword with a fluidity and grace that surprised them. “Sorry about the hostility. I have a nasty habit of not trusting anyone who surrounds me.”

The rest of the captains squad relaxed minutely until they felt an uprising of power from back in the town, the young woman's head snapped up and to the town as she lashed out her reitsu and scanned it. The more she was in this area she didn't like what she was feeling. Ignoring the others that were behind her she raced past them, in a move that surprised them it was almost like their captains and their vice captains shunpo. She was actually slightly faster as she raced into town and stopped a hallow from devouring a small child by placing her blade up into its mouth, it biting down into her shoulder. She snarled as blood gushed from her shoulder. It was also then that they noticed that there was more than the single hallow she had stopped. It was a pack of 7 of them. She had one and the captain engaged another one. Kagome felt the others start battling and felt more Shinigami coming their way. She could also tell that only one of them had the chance to get there before they all died. She could hear everyone releasing their swords and feel their reitsu raising as they did so. Glancing back into the little girls worried eyes, Kagome hardened her resolve and knew whatever the Captain Commander wanted he would most likely get it with her next move. 

“Slaughter Gyakusatsu no tamashī. Heed my call and slaughter all!” Kagome roared as her reitsu screamed upward and out, making everyone and everything freeze. Her power melded with her soul as it always has when she called her Zanpaktou. When her power stopped, everyone noticed that her hallow was no more then a pink glimmer as he faded. Her outfit changed into a tight bodysuit that had blue accents and her hair was pulled into a high ponytail at the back of her head. Her sword had split into two and she had one in each hand. And to think this was just her shikai state. Not that she knew that this was what it was. She just knew that when she fully released her sword she had the ability to kill nearly everything. She had brought Sesshomaru to his knees, in this form she had made it harder for anyone, not a vice-captain or higher to stand. When her eyes opened they were a purple color instead of her electric blue. “Come.” 

In a blink she was gone and three more hallows were dead. The captain had froze in shock as the one he was fighting disappeared. In a spin, she took out one more before having to leap back as she avoided a hallows attack. It seemed like now that she was not surging her reitsu she was their new target. The two remaining hallows at this point were stronger then the others, they dropped the Shinigami they had in their hands before turning back to her. It was then that she felt the others that had been on their way arrive. With much more than they first had, and she knew it was due to her power. All around where she was standing had started to crack and fracture with her spiritual pressure. She was putting even the captain commander to shame not that she knew this. As Kagome looked at the hallows before them, she didn't wait, in not even a blink she had gone and taken out another before they had even tracked her. She was back in her spot, the last hallow realized he was the only one left and roared, racing towards her.

“Gyakusatsu no kaze.” Was all she said as she gently swung her sword. Five gouges along the earth screamed forwards. The velocity was much quicker than the hallow and soon it was no more. Bowing her head she let go of her power and it seeped back into her form and disappeared from their senses.

The captain that had joined them was Byakuya Kuchiki. He was shocked to say the least, as this young woman's power faded she changed back into a plain white yukata, glancing at the other captain there he noticed that the mans face was paler than usual. “Juushiro.” 

“Kuchiki.” Juushiro shakily responded as he watched the young lady turn and help people, not even noticing that she was bleeding from her own wound from before her release. “We need all the captains. And all vice captains as well.”

Byakuya nodded and turned to his vice-captain who was watching the raven haired woman as she healed everyone and sent them on their way before she had healed herself. “Abarai. Send word out to all the captains and vice captains and request a meeting with this young woman and the Captain Commander.”

“Sir.” The redhead said as he shunpo'd to where he needed to get to before he sent out the hell butterflies and then a message to the captains in the realm of the living. Within moments it seemed everyone knew what they needed to do. 

Kagome had watched this all with minimal interest as she watched a man who acted like Sesshomaru give orders. And based off the uniform he was another captain. Turning to face him fully she bowed, “Greetings Captain. My name is Higurashi Kagome.”

“Greetings Higurashi. I am Byakuya Kuchiki. Captain of the 6th Squad.” Byakuya said as he nodded in respect of hers.

“Am I to believe I am finally going to meet this Captain Commander? He seems like a well-respected man. I would be honoured for the escort from two high ranking individuals such as you and Captain Ukitaki.” Kagome demurely asked as she rose from her bow. She received a nod from both Captains and with a nod of her own the entire group moved as a single unit into the walled area that she had almost gotten into before the hallows had shown up. 

The walk was tense as she felt more people like Byakuya and Juushiro appear near her. Glancing around she saw them all join the group. Surrounding her, Kagome took a deep breath and calmed herself before holding her head high as she was moved through town. When they reached a tower she looked up and felt someone probe her reitsu. She fought down her shiver and resisted probing back, glancing forward she followed as the captains and vice-captains led her into a meeting room. Glancing around for her exits if needed she calmed slightly. There was a building of reitsu as an old man walked in. He had a near overwhelming reitsu. Though she just slightly raised her own as the others had to keep herself from being pushed down. She wasn't one to submit without a fight and she only used her reitsu to keep herself standing. 

“Welcome to the Soul Society child. May I get your name?” He asked in his deep tone. He noticed that she straightened her back and acted like a soldier who was being talked to by her superior. 

“Higurashi Kagome sir.” She said as she placed her hands folded behind her back. Her training with Sesshomaru asserting itself. If he was going to treat her like a soldier she would act like one. 

“Higurashi. I am Captain-Commander Yamamoto. I would like to ask you to explain what had happened in the Zaraki district.”

“Sir. Upon my appearance here in the soul society I made my way to the wall. Just as I lept to the top of the wall and breached the barrier I felt the arrival of the hallows in the town I had just walked through. Casting out my reitsu I came to the conclusion it was a hallow and thus took pursuit and fought the hallow into the outskirts of town to minimize the chance of civilian interruption. Upon defeating the hallow I noticed the arrival of Captain Ukitaki and his squad. Though on our way, we felt the reitsu of hallows again and with posthaste we race to the scene where upon arrival we saw no less than 7 hallows engaged in trying to feed upon said civilians. With no thought to my own life I raced forward and came between a hallow and a young girl. Whilst fighting my own hallow I felt the previously mentioned squad engage the others. However, at the rate that the battles were going, they could have possibly been consumed before the arrival of Captain Kuchiki and his squad. So in an attempt to thwart the enemy I released my Zanpaktou, as you call them, and kill the remaining 5 hallows as Captain Ukitaki had taken out one and I had mine as well.” Kagome said. Her tone was flat and clinical as she gave Yamamoto the run down.

“You know your Zanpaktou's name? You have been in the Soul Society for how long exactly?” He asked as he looked her over once again.

“What time is it?” She asked as she stood still. 

“1600 hours.” Byakuya said as she waited for an answer.

“About 45 minutes in total.” Kagome stated, ignoring the whispers that popped up behind and beside her. “Though I have had my Zanpaktou since very close to my death in the realm of the living. And as such, I have learned her name and her forms. I do not know what you call them but I call them levels one, two, three and four.” 

Yamamoto looked stunned as he took in the slip of the girl before him. “Unsheathe your sword Kagome.”

She nodded and with grace she pulled her blade from the sheath and held it in both hands as if she was going to present it to him. He scanned it over and nodded for her to hold it properly, which she did. And in a split second she stopped Byakuya's blade as he tried to attack her. Within another second she had him disarmed and her sword to his throat. All done without her looking at him. She hadn't taken her gaze off of Yamamoto. 

“Your sword stances and footwork are remarkable. However, how is you spell casting?” He asked as he looked at her. She only raised an eyebrow in question.

“How do you mean sir? I do not understand your question.” Kagome stated simply. 

“Can you attack with any type of spell? It also known as kido here.” Ukitaki said from beside her, noting her glance to him before looking down and thinking.

“Possibly. I don't know if it would be classified as a spell though.” Kagome stated after some thought. She lifted her head to face the Captain Commander again who banged his staff on the ground then they were in a training field. Kagome looked around before glancing back to him. 

“Attack the targets.”

Kagome nodded and lifted her hand, only one finger aimed and she had a ball appear. As she released it they all realized that it was like a Menos' cero attack. In another moment she had several arrows around her form and was shooting them at varying targets and at varying speeds. Her next one shocked everyone as she bound them all in place with ropes glowing pink. And all without saying a word. As she stopped and allowed her heart to slowdown she looked back to the Commander and resumed her stance. Hands behind her back. Head up. Face forward. Feet shoulder-width apart. 

“Amazing. I don't think we have seen potential like this since Byakuya and Toshiro.” Yamamoto hummed as he walked around the young woman. His eyes seeing all and in a move that shocked the other captains he gave them his outer clothing and stood up. It was then she noticed he was missing an arm and was quite powerful. Her stance was relaxed enough that her hand was on the hilt of her sword as if she was prepared for his attack. Which was a good thing cause in a moment he was in front of her and his blade was matched with hers. The connection boomed out and caused their hair to blowback. Kagome adjusted her stance so she was lower and with a slight grunt she shoved him back off of her. Moving back a jump she readied herself for his next attack. Her reitsu swirling around her as armour as it had done in the field before the second attack. 

“Hn.” Yamamoto hummed as he went after like a vengeance. She kept blocking or deflecting her attacks as the Captain watched in awe. Juushiro and one of the other captains, the one in pink, couldn't believe what they were seeing as she started to go on the offensive as the Captain commander became tired. Her blows were quick and powerful. Leaving slight cuts that weren't really noticeable for the man before she finally growled in agitation. She moved forward with a flurry of brutal attacks making the man retreat. He scowled at her and she scowled at him. “Ryujinn Jakka”

Kagome tensed before she snarled. “Gyakusatsu no tamashī.”

Both parties had their reitsu raise and snap out, though everyone could feel that Kagome outclassed their captains when the reitsu settled her outfit once again changed. She and Yamamoto both met each others swings as they battled now. Their power making the vice-captains pant and fight standing on their feet. Soon both Kagome and Yamamoto were panting, the two had various cuts and Kagome was starting to get mad. “I am starting to get angry with your testing Captain Commander. Do you mind if we go all out? You at least to your designated level?”

“Hn. If you so wish. Bankai, Zanka no Tachi.” The old man said as his power rose. Making the vice-captains faint, the other captains had to take a page out of Kagome's book to stay standing. 

“So you call it Bankai. I will follow your example then. Bankai,” Kagome started her eyes bleeding a violent pink, “Supurittoandokirushikon no tama!”

Her reitsu lifted to a level where she had all the captains on their knees. Her power shot into the sky like a pillar and her eyes glowed that violent pink. When she stopped her blades were only slightly thinner, it was the rest of her that differed. Her outfit changed into what looked like a feudal samurai outfit. Her armor was plated on her chest. Her eyes knowingly saw all, she looked deadly with her eyes hard and glowing that otherworldly pink. In the middle of her chest there sat a jewel. As soon as Yamamoto saw it he frowned deeply. 

“You are the protector of the Shikon no Tama. This makes sense now. How you couldn't have moved on without help. Your power level. That otherworldly glow in your eyes. The hatred and malice that now oozes from every pore.”

“Finally.” Kagome says, her voice was filled with many, “Now can we let go of all this power, I feel as though this would make us a beacon for people to come after us.”

Yamamoto nodded and let his Bankai so as did Kagome. When she let hers go she sighed and placed her sword back in her sheath, she bowed her head and the man before her did the same. He stood tall and after banging his staff again they were back in the meeting room. “Kagome Higurashi. As Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, I hereby request that you join in one of the squads immediately. Captains, who would take this woman into their ranks?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter one! I hope you liked it! Read and review!
> 
> Translations:  
> Gyakusatsu no tamashī- Massacreing Shikon no Tama  
> Gyakusatsu no kaze- Slaughtering wind  
> Supurittoandokirushikon no tama-Split and Kill Shikon no Tama


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. I think that I love the thought of an overpowered Kagome. So if you don't like this don't read. If you do please read and review. I accept constructive criticism. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are on the previous chapters end notes :)

Chapter 3: 

There was nothing but silence. She knew why they don't say anything. She had brought them all to their knees. And the weight of who she was made them wary of taking her into their ranks. Just as they were about to speak a hell butterfly flew into the room all attention was on it as a young woman's voice came through. 

“This is Rukia Kuchiki requesting immediate assistance. 11 Espada have appeared in Karakura town. Please send immediate backup.” Was the panicked voice. “Requesting all available captains and vice-captains.”

“What is an Espada? Is it a type of hallow?” Kagome asked as she turned to the Captain Commander. The look on her face stated that he better be letting her go. She stood the best chance at saving the town based on the amount of panic and urgency that she could hear.

“They are. Higurashi, I want you to assist captains Kuchiki, Hitsugaya, Kyoraku, and Zaraki.” Yamamoto said as he banged his staff on the ground. “Your Vice captains will be joining in as well.”

They all bowed and then raced out of the room, Shunsui, who was the captain of the 1st division and goes by the name of Kyoraku, was the only one who could keep up with Kagome who was talking with him as they ran to the gate. In moments the two were there. The others showed up in a few moments, with a nod they opened the gate. With it open Kagome was gone, already feeling the battle raging. As she lept through the door she blocked a blow to a young man with orange hair. He froze and the Arrancar froze as well with the arrival of the insanely powerful woman before them. 

“My name is Higurashi Kagome. I was sent here with the captains and vice-captains requested. I suggest that you rest.” Her voice was filled with her power, garnering the attention of the nearby Arrancar, Shinigami and the Quincy in the area. “And you. Well you just picked the wrong day to attack this town.”

“Back off woman.” The blue-haired man snarled at her as she effortlessly stopped his attacks. She was pissing him off. 

Kagome shook her head and lifting her hand she allowed her power to gather on her fingertip, making both of the men there freeze and their eyes widen. When she shot the blue-haired man, he flew back threw several walls. The orange-haired man looked at her in shock and the blue-haired man was just as shocked and couldn't move. Kagome sighed as she felt another one appear in front of her, though just as he did she felt the rest of the Captains join here. The overwhelming pressure brought the weaker Shinigami to their knees, the orange-haired man was kneeling down in an effort to regain his bearings. Kagome scanned the man before her and then looked to the sky as she felt the appearance of more. Though she furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed the giant hallow that appeared. Without thinking she allowed her power to gather in her hand again. As she raised it to the monsters direction the man before her tried to attack her only to be stopped by her barrier. With a glance and a glare at the man she let go of the power and in a move that shocked the rest of everyone there she both killed the Menos Grande and closed the portal that had appeared. 

“I wouldn't try that again. I don't know who you are. I just know I was there when they received the call for help. So here I am. Now I suggest you get out of my way unless you wish to end up like your comrade behind you.” Kagome spoke, her voice was level and held nothing to give her away. 

“Espada don't care about each other. I could care less about what happened to Grimmjow.” The man said as he looked her over. His eyes were assessing as her reitsu cloaked over her form as an armor. The man was pale white with teal eyes and lines tattooed over his form. He seemed emotionless.

“Fuck you Ulquiorra.” Grimmjow snarled as he was bleeding from his wounds. 

Kagome looked at the Espada in front of her. When a portal opened again, even Ulquiorra's eyes widened. “Why did Aizen-sama come?” 

She looked at the man who was in front of her. “Who is Aizen?”

Ichigo looked at her, “He is a former captain. He is trying to get the Spirit King key in order to take down the Soul Society.”

Kagome hummed. Her gaze was focused on the brown-haired man who looked down at her. When her eyes caught sight of the Arrancar beside him. She snarled. Her snarl rang out and made the Espada look at her. Aizen smirked.

“You were not kidding when you said she would be mad Naraku.” He stated in his smooth voice.

Naraku laughed, “Kukuku, I told you no? She would be livid to see me again. Considering she and I killed each other.”

“And I will kill you again,” Kagome growled out her promise. Her reitsu skyrocketed as she stood there, the pressure making everyone around her fall to the ground. Arrancar, Espada, Captains, Vice Captains. She even made sweat appear on Aizen's face as she started to glow a violent purple. Her eyes bled a red color as she embraced the darker part of herself, “Kurayami o dakishimete murasakino-dama o korosu.”

As her power surged forth she was gone, in front of Naraku before he could even react. Aizen was just as shocked. Even more shocked when he saw what had happened to the woman. She had full changed forms. Her eyes a blood-red, her canine teeth pointed down into fangs, her hair a bleached silver. When the smoke from her hitting Naraku across the town cleared they noticed the changed outfit once again. She had a black leather coat, leather pants, mean-looking boots a blood-red shirt with a black leather vest over top. Naraku didn't even get the chance to move as she stabbed him through with her sword. Kagome's blood-red eyes scared even the Kumo. Aizen was watching in ill contained fear and captivation as she slowly started to toy with the man. Her sword started carving her initials into his torso as she spoke softly to him. With one final murmur she sliced his head off and Naraku was no more. Kagome's eyes turned back into their normal blue and she let her power recede only slightly as she calmed down from her anger. In her somewhat mindless state, she had turned the tides of battle. Aizen was looking at her a bit more now. He could see that she had finally calmed down, without a thought he shunpo'd to her. Stopping just short of her sword. He didn't even see her move. The only other person that could do that to him was the Captain Commander, it slightly frightened him. 

“You are Aizen are you not?” She asked, her voice was level and steady as she had spoke to him. Her eyes matching his, she wasn't even facing him fully. She was just holding her sword at his neck, the rest of the world seemed to freeze as she said what she did. Everyone froze in the middle of them getting up. 

“That I am.” He said, his voice smooth. But she could detect insanity and hatred. This man is much the same as Naraku. Scum. “And who are you? Naraku just said that a woman with your appearance would be livid to see him again.”

“My name is Higurashi Kagome. And I suggest you give me that stone you have in your uniform. Or I will be forced to take it from you.” She informed, turning to face him more solidly, her sword never moving from his throat. 

Aizen smiled and in a move that didn't surprise her, he slashed out with his sword only to hit a barrier where he had aimed for. He was shocked, then in a move from her that surprised everyone she shot him with her powers. He went flying into a building and had to fight getting up. Kagome was right there making sure he couldn't escape her. In fact she had him placed in a barrier to prevent his escape. She could feel him attacking it with his Kido as she had learned. She had so fully outclassed everyone that the Arrancar watched to see what she would do. She did nothing but look at them all. The immediately let themselves get arrested. 

The captains that had joined her were in awe at the fact that someone who had kicked their asses was completely immobile as Kagome used her powers to wrap the man in those pink ropes that she had demonstrated when she was showing off her powers before the emergency request had come through. She sighed and looked down at the man and gathered her power before placing her hand on his head. Soon the two of them were glowing a pink color. And based off of what the others were feeling they could tell that she was sealing away his power. Something that was making the others feel nervous as that shouldn’t have been possible. Kagome sighed as Aizen fell over, the Hogukyu rolled from his hands, completely clear. Something that Uraharah was shocked to see as they had tried to keep the bauble like power from ever being accessed like that again. Kagome bent over and grabbed it, the other Captains prepping just in case she was taken over by it even though it just looked like a glass gem now. As she stood up she looked at the others and raised an eyebrow. She was looking at the new captain of the 5th division that had come through the Gate afterward, and by Kagome’s guess, the rest didn’t notice. However, she did. And she noticed the animosity radiating from her. Momo, as she had learned from Hitsugaya, went to leap at her only to be stopped by her barrier. Kagome didn’t do anything. Didn’t move. She only watched with a stoic face as the young woman tried to get to her and Aizen. 

The other Captains moved to assist her only to have her shake her head as she grabbed the woman by the arm, moving it in behind her as to hold her in place, which afterward she hit a pressure point on her neck and knocked the woman out. Kagome then handed her to the 6th Squad captain who passed her to his vice-captain. Kagome turned and looked at Aizen who had watched the entire spectacle in awe. He looked at the woman who had turned him into a normal spirit. He had no power, the voice of his Zanpaktou gone after nearly 600 years. He was slightly sad at that. He wasn’t sure what was in store for him now that he was nothing but a minor spirit. He would most likely be placed in prison never to be seen again. His head lowered as he submitted to the woman above him. She growled softly as she turned to the other captains, she only had to give them a look and they knew what she was wanting. As Aizen was put in cuffs Kagome looked around the real world before settling on the orange-haired man in front of her. He looked at her with his mouth gaped open.

“How did you do that?” 

“Do what?” She asked as she scanned his form, her powers receding back from everyone’s senses. Even Yamamoto could not sense her anymore. It was as if she was a ghost before them 

“How did you make Aizen lose? He nearly slaughtered us all when he betrayed the Soul Society. How was he not a challenge for you?” The orange-haired boy asked as he watched Kagome run her hands thru her hair. As she shook it out it looked like a black banner running down her back. Though it wasn’t full black it had some dark blue highlights that peeked through with the sun shining on her. 

“What people don’t seem to understand is that I am different from others. I seem to live my life at the whim of a jewel and its creators. Though it has led me on some amazing adventures in the past. I lived my life-fighting. I had a few nice years then all of a sudden that was taken from me. I had to fight and I saw people die. I saw friends die. I lost my family and I lost my life when it was said and done. All because of a jewel. So due to the vagaries of fate I had no choice but to accept that I would forever be fighting for balance in all things. In this situation it was required that I become strong enough to destroy this Aizen character and prevent him from doing whatever the hell it was that he was going to do. Which as you see I did. And with his defeat, all the others that were following him seem to have backed off and left. They know from the release of my reitsu that they would not stand a chance. And as soon as I went into my third form there was no way that Aizen stood a chance and he knew it. Hence why after Naraku was defeated he tried to attack me.” Kagome hummed as she looked down on the orange-haired boy. He gaped at her as well as the others as they had finally had a glimpse into why she was the way she was. 

“Who are you?” Rukia asked as she walked on scene. 

“I am Higurashi Kagome. I am a currently unassigned Shinigami. I am also the eternal guardian of the Shikon no Tama. Hence the extreme prowess. From what I have gathered in the last hour or so I outclass even your Captain-Commander Yamamoto in terms of power.” Kagome said as she turned to face the woman in front of her. Kagome scanned the small reaper as she looked her over, Rukia didn’t like what she had said and wasn’t believing her.

“There is no way that is true. No way. He is the oldest and most powerful out of all of us.” Rukia cried as she took a threatening step towards Kagome, who lowered her head and looked at Rukia as if she was assessing her as an enemy. 

“You think I am lying?” Kagome purred in a way that the other women and men shivered at, clearly hearing the threat in her voice. Kagome hated being called a liar. She physically could not lie. The Shikon no Tama would not let her. It was a downfall about being its eternal ruler and being a pure being. “I am going to make one thing crystal clear for you. I cannot lie. I have never been able to in my entire life due to having the Shikon Jewel in my side till I was fifteen. And as such I still could not as I held its purity. Which is why the Hogukyu is now just a glass ball. I seem to have an innate ability to cancel out the evil in things.” 

“Impossible. There is no way unless you were one of the Kami that a simple human could do all that.” 

Kagome chuckled as Rukia said that, and as Kagome processed what she said she laughed even harder. By the time she was done, she was bent over giggling. Her eyes held tears as she laughed, with a couple deep breaths she calmed down. As she stood and looked at the now annoyed Shinigami before her, Kagome raised her eyebrow as she noticed the small black-haired woman was fingering her Zanpaktou. With a darker looked bleeding into her eyes everyone tensed when they noticed that Kagome placed her hand on her own Zanpaktou, and from what they had seen Kagome would win if Rukia even thought about it. Byakuya looked at his sister and gave her a disapproving frown from where he was standing behind her. 

“You think it isn’t possible yet I just proved that it is. I took out Aizen, removed his ability to hurt you by removing his powers and you have the audacity to judge me? Well little Shinigami, I think you need to start thinking as you seem to just be reacting with your emotions. Now, I understand that, I used to do the same thing. But if being dead taught me anything it’s you cannot rely on your emotions in times of crisis. Sometimes you can and it can empower you to unbelievable levels, but otherwise. Don’t.” Kagome warned, her voice like cool steel as she stared down the little brat. She didn’t like her, for some reason she rubbed Kagome the wrong way, “Also just to clear the air. I can easily take out your Captain Commander. Based off of our spar, it would be easy if I went into the same level I did to overkill Naraku. Just ask the other Captains. They will tell you.” 

Rukia paled a little as she looked at the woman before her and the man who was her brother. “Is it true nii-sama?” 

Byakuya nodded and Rukia paled even more. She had no idea just how powerful this woman was, and it scared her. She didn’t think someone could be that strong and not have their body completely destroyed by said power. Rukia looked over the woman a little more closely and a couple things started to click in her mind. Based off of what she had said she had gone thru time, held a jewel in her side and knew the man’s name that she had attacked as soon as she had gotten into the realm of the living. Then her name finally clicked into place and she pales to such a degree that she swayed on her feet slightly, Kagome moved in behind her and held her up as she almost fainted. Kagome frowned and realized why the woman had fainted. She had been recognized by a lower Shinigami. 

She sighed as Rukia looked at her. She could easily see the wariness and the slight hero-worship in her eyes. Kagome’s eyes hardened in a way that showed that Rukia should lose those thoughts of hero worship. It was clear to everyone that she would not tolerate it. As Rukia stood up and bowed in apology to Kagome, Kagome just turned and looked at the other captains and continued her conversation from before they had been interrupted. 

“So what are you wanting to do with the traitor? Also regarding what you said before we were interrupted, I am pretty sure that it will not be possible for me to join the squads as I far outclass any of your current Captains, Yamamoto-san. So I think it would be best that I just reside in the Soul society away from the rest of the souls so I don’t endanger them. I am adept at making barriers that hide and prevent any of my reitsu from leaking out.” Kagome said as she turned to face the old man, he looked at her with an assessing look before glancing at the other captains. There was something in his eyes that made her shiver, he was planning something that she wasn’t sure that she would want to deal with. Biting back yet another sigh she watched with an apprehensive look as he turned back to her.

“Kagome Higurashi. How about I offer you this. Take over the remains of Squad Five. It used to be Aizen’s squad. Unfortunately no one will take over it. It was supposed to fall to his former Vice-captain but she is no longer stable enough to be put into power. If you would take over, this way the Soul Society would have no fear of being taken advantage of and you would be able to continue honing your skills.” Yamamoto said as he held his staff. The other captains all nodded at his words. Kagome was slightly shocked and narrowed her eyes as she saw the calculating look in his eyes. He didn’t want her strength for everyone, he wanted it under his thumb. She knew the look well and knew that she would not tolerate it. Taking in a deep breath she let it out after a few moments and glanced at the man, her power shimmering around her form as her stare turned into a glare. 

“Yamamoto-san. I don’t think you understood. I. Will. Not. Be. A. Pawn. You don’t want my strength for the Seireitei, you want it to be under your thumb so you can control and bend it to your will. And don’t try to lie to me about it. I have dealt with people like you in the past. And let me tell you something. They are all dead.” Kagome hissed as she allowed her power to pulse around them all. Pinning everyone but her in place with the sheer weight of her spiritual pressure. “If you want me as a captain I will let you know that we will be working on changing the way you think about your squads. Or maybe I will just take your position from you.”

The last little bit was purred out to the man. Making his eyes widen slightly, his face pale and a slight sweat appear. Not enough for anyone but her to notice because she was used to Sesshomaru and his little quirks like that. The other captains just looked at her in shock. The only one who just grinned at the thought was Kenpachi. He was looking at her with the look of ‘battle me’. His bloodthirsty aura had come out and she was responding in kind as he looked at her. Though as soon as her killing intent came into play his was dwarfed by hers. He had never matched someone who had been able to subdue his aura as she had. Kagome was an anomaly that was stirring things in select captains that they had never felt before. It made them reassess what they thought of life at that moment. 

“I don’t think you truly can take that from me, young lady,” Yamamoto said as he raised himself up and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and lowered her chin in an assessing matter. She scanned his form.

“Do you truly think you can win? If I recall from our spar earlier, I made you go all out with just my level two. I have two more levels. I would most likely be able to take you out with just my level two and not need to hit the other two.” Kagome snarled slightly as her spirit pressure started to press down on them all. Yamamoto returned the snarl.

“I have millennia on you for training.”

“I was trained by someone who was called the Killing Perfection. You think you can beat him? He was several millennia-old himself by the time I came into his life. He has been training me the same intensity that he did as a pup. Oh did I forget to mention that he was a Demon? I don’t think even the Arrancar have the same skin density as they do. I could cut one in half like it was butter.” Kagome simply stated as her fingers danced on the hilt of her Zanpaktou. 

“Demon. Killing Perfection.” One of the captains mumbled to himself as he looked at the woman. “Do you by chance mean the eldest son of the Inu no Taisho?”

Kagome looked from the Captain commander and to the captain that spoke before nodding the affirmative. The man paled and looked to Yamamoto.

“I wouldn’t sir. She is speaking of Sesshomaru. The son eldest and pureblood son of the Inu no Taisho and the Inu Kimi. He is renowned as being the strongest fighter in history. Surpassing his own sire. The Inu no Taisho held the Hell blade So'unga, Sesshomaru and his younger half-brother sent it back to hell with the help of the Shikon Miko. Who if I recall is the young woman before you. She killed Naraku and sealed away the Shikon no Tama.” The captain said as he scanned Kagome in a way that made her feel like an experiment. 

“You couldn’t be.” Yamamoto said in time with three other Captains. 

“But I am.” Kagome replied as she looked them all over. Her eyes hardening to a point they looked like steel. She was angry. And they now knew it. Everyone there knew who she was. And Aizen gaped at her. He may not have his powers anymore but it didn’t stop the surge of sheer want from going through him. His vice captains looked at her as well and Gin smiled in a way that said ‘I want you’, Tousen just had raised eyebrows. The Arrancar that stayed had their jaws on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew. I was so nervous about posting this. I hope you enjoyed the prologue to my Bleach/Inuyasha cross over. I haven't come up with a pairing yet! I am willing to take ideas and hopefully get inspired to finish this! 
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
